Fairy Tale Love
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Oneshots starring Hero and Medea with various plots.
1. First

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Quest VIII

Fairy Tale Love Story 2 First

Shite and company walked along the forest path that lead to Mystical Curse Lifting Spring. Trode had ordered everyone to come here every once in a while but the party was happy to do it anyway.

Medea trotted to the water's edge, drank from the spring and returned to human form.

" Thank you all for letting me come here again." The humble princess said.

" It was no trouble at all for a lovely lady such as yourself." Angel replied with his charming smile. He jumped in the air as a jolt of electricity hit his foot. He turned to glare at Shite who was whistling innocently.

Medea giggled. " Father, Jessica, Yangus, Angelo do you mind leaving for a few minutes?" At this request both Jessica and Angelo whispered in Shite's ear. Medea couldn't hear what they were saying but Shite's face turning red was a good hint of what. Yangus gave his guv a thumbs up and Trode looked like he forgot how to breath.

Once done whispering, Angelo gave Shite a encouraging slap on the back and left with Jessica while Yangus pulled away Trode who was turning blue in the face.

Medea sat on the Spring's edge and motioned for Shite to sit next to her.

" You seem to have mad some great friends on this journey Shite." The Princess remarked.

" Yeah, they're a colorful bunch." Shite said, still a little red.

" I'm glad, you always seemed lonely at the Castle, it was only training for you."Medea continued. " I hope we all stay together after our journey's over."

" I don't think I could get Yangus to leave if I wanted to. He's a lot more loyal and real then some of the posers back at the castle." There was a pause between the two.

" Shite...I have...a request to ask of you." Medea sounded very hesitant and her cheeks were stained pink.

" Yes?"

" Will you kiss me?"

By now Shite had finally gotten his face back to it's normal color, but this request made so much blood rush to his head he almost passed out.

" Princess! Wwwwhy do you ask?" Shite tried to avoid looking Medea in the face as he asked this, for the blush on her cheeks was making her look even cuter and made more blood to rush to his head.

" Well...I...I'm going to marry Charmless, I mean Charmles soon but...I don't want him to be my first kiss. I'd rather it'd be someone I know and care about...like you." When Shite failed to answer she took this as a 'no'.

" It's perfectly understandable if you don't want to!" She said quickly. By now Shite had found his voice.

" No, any guy trade an arm and a leg for a chance to kiss you!" Shite exclaimed. " I just didn't know I was so lucky." Medea giggled again.

" Father always said you were unusually lucky...Well?"

" ...Ok." Medea and Shite scooted closer to each other and leaned in.

The others were, of course, spying on the two.

Angelo was standing straight aganst a tree, Jessica was hiding in the branches of another, Yangus was crouched in some bushes and Trode had passed from lack of air, well actually Yangus knocked him out with a club when the malformed king saw where the conversation was going.

Angelo had suggested it immediately with Yangus and Trode agreeing seconds after. Jessica had initally refused, saying that spying was a breech of social etiquette. But she soon succumb to temptation and was hiding like the others.

' Go for it Guv!' Yangus silently cheered on Shite.

' The Princess and her loyal guard, sharring forrbiden passion by a secluded spring, It's just like a rommance novel!' Jessica thought excitedly.

' Why is it always the quiet, homely ones that get the best girls?' Angelo thought, slipping into a funk.

Back with the LoveBirds

Shite and Medea closed the distance and felt a jolt pass through them as their lips touched. Medea brought her hands to rest around Shite's neck and the hero curled one hand into his princess' hair and the other around her waist. The kiss deepended and Shite pulled Medea into his lap. Medea's long hair fell around Shite's face as the kiss continued and then...

Medea started glowing with gold light and turned back into a horse.

It was enourmous shock for Shite to realize that not only was a horse sitting on him, he was kissing one!

Medea scrambled off of Shite before she crushed him.

Then the three easedroppers fell from their perchs, laughing so hard their sides hurt.

Shite wondered if he would ever get his face back to it's normal color.

When I got this idea I nearly burst from the cutness of it. Hope you like it too. RR


	2. Protective

This part of the game made me so mad, I wanted one of the Aragon Lizards to eat Charmles, or at least have Hero take him down a peg.

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Quest VIII

BTW- I named Hero "Shite" It means "Leading Part"

Fairy Tale love

Chapter 1 "Acident"

Takes place in The Royal Hunting Grounds durring the initation

" You stupid beast! You should be honored to feel my crop!" Charmles shouted angerily, he walked to Medea intent on giving what he thought was a horse a lesson. Instead a small fireball landed in his path.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shite said in a cold voice.

" And why not? What's a lowly servant like you going to do?" The pigish prince asked haughtily. Shite's razor edged boomerang sliced off a few of Charmles' hairs, the hero caught it and stroked it's blade

" Oh I don't know. Maybe my aim with this razor sharp boomerang will slip and cut your piggish head off." Shite replied off-handedly. Charmles' knees were shaking but he tried to keep up his arrogant front.

"You don't know who you're dealing with! My father will send his armies to kill you!" Shite grabbed Charmles' collar and pulled him so they were face to face. The cowadly prince was openly terrorfied as Shite stared him down.

" No, YOU don't know who YOU'RE dealing with. I could kill you right now, and tell your father an Aragon Lizard ate you. I'm sure it's happened before." Shite gathered magical electricty around the pointer finger on his free hand and pointed Charmles in the chest. " Do not hurt the horse, understand?" Shite asked, puncuating each word with an electrical poke. Charmles nodded his head rapidly. " And don't bother telling your father about this, or my hand might..."Shite threw his boomerand quick as lightening and cut a boulder in half. " Slip."

" You tell em guv!" Yangus said and punched the air.

" I've never seen this side of you before Shite, and here I was thinking you were spineless." Angelo remarked smirking.

" I think you went a little too far Shite, but he could use an aditude adjustment." Jessica said.

" Shite! Do you realize you could have jepordized our mission?" Trode demanded.

" Oh, did you want your daughter to get hurt like that?" Shite asked.

" Of course not! But there are more diplomatic ways of handling such an event!"

Medea trotted to Shite and nuzzled him, the guard smiled.

" You're welcome Princess."

Before I get any compliants about Hero being OOC, he doesn't have a definte persona in the game.

RR


	3. Wedding

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Quest VIII

This is how I wanted the Wedding Scene to go. I can just imaging SOMEONE hitting that pompus charmless

Story Three Wedding

Prince Charmles waited impatiently for his bride to arrive, unaware of the plot that was formed against him the night before.

" How much longer is she going to take?" Charmless shouted like the spoiled brat that he is.

Suddenly Shite threw open the doors to the Cathedral and everyone turned to him.

Meanwhile on the Roof

" Are you sure you're ok with this? It must be a huge preach of social eqiute." Angelo asked with a smirk. Jessica punched his arm.

" Medea is about to marry a charmless git! I wouldn't wish that on my worse enenmy!" The Sorcress delcared.

" Alright if you're sure." Angelo replied and drew his sword. He muttered an inchantation which caused a magic circle to apear below him before he rammed his sword into the Cathedral's roof. " Your Turn."

Jessica spoke her own inchantation before raising her staff and causing it to glow

Back inside

" How dare you interupt a royal wedding!" Charmless shouted at Shiten, just before he was struck by a thunder bolt and fried to a crisp. Shite was bathed in a healing light.

' That was Angelo's Lightening storm... He wouldn't.' Shite's thoughts were cut off as the New Lord High Priest Rolo shouted.

" It is a sign from the Goddess! She, in all her infinite wisdom, has rejected Prince Charmles and declared that Shite is Medea's rightful Husband!"

No one was about to argue with the Lord High Priest, especially after such a connvincing omen.

' I hope the Goddess will forgive me this deception, but Medea and Shite deserve each other.'

Yangus pulled Shite to alter before he could wuss out( he knew how shy his guv was) and Medea happily marched behind him.

And so it was that Princess Medea of Trodain married her loyal guard and friend Shite.

I got a surge of inspiration after getting the first ending and had to write it down. Now Review!


	4. Drunk

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Quest 8

Fairy Tale Love

Story 4 Drunk

" Princess, you're drunk." Shite told Medea.

" Don't be (hic) silly Plight! I'm feeling (hic) just dandy." She tried to walk away but stumbled and Shite had to catch her.

" Princess, I'm taking you to your room." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her away from the party.

" Plight! I didn't know you cared!" And the tipsy princess flung her arms around Shite's neck, making him go red.

'She's drunk.' He kept telling himself

He eventually got to her roomm,placed on her bed and pulled up the covers. As he turned to leave Medea's hand shot out and grabbed one of his.

" Stay with me." She pleaded. Shite sighed and pulled up a chair. " No! Cuddle!" The guard turned red again.

" Princess! I can't, I shouldn't!"

" Pwease?" Medea pouted.

'Not that!' Shite panicked and tried to look away but it was no use, he was stuck.

" Princess...don't look at me like that...It's not fair." The princess made her eyes as big and watery as possible, causing the inveitable collapse of Shite's resolve. He was soon trapped in her clutches. Under the covers she was squeezing him like a teddy bear with her head tucked under his chin. She was blissfully happy but Shite on the other hand was caught between enjoying their closseness and worrying what will happen when King Trode sees them.

' He'll kill me!'

But despite his resistance, he felt himself drifting off.

He was rudely awakened by chuckling. He opened his eyes to see the all too amused face of a red coated templar.

" So you finally made your move huh Shite?"

" What do you mean?"

" You and the princess of course." Then the over whelming sense of dread came back.

" It's not what you think! She was drunk and..."

" Shite how dare you! Taking advantage of a intoxicated woman!" Jessica delcared as she burst into the room. " You should be ashamed!"

" But it's not what you think!" Shite shouted helplessly . " We're both still clothed! SEE!" He threw off the covers and immediately regretted it. He and Medea were as naked as the day they were born.

Jessica starely for a momment before covering her eyes and running out. Angelo was struggling to hold in his laughter but a few chuckles still escaped.

" ANGELO! YOU DID THIS?"

" Well yes, you two looked awfully uncomfortable. I was only trying to help." He said with an air of innocence. Shite lunged at him but was held back by the still sleeping princess.

" Cold." She muttered and pulled Shite closer, making him turn redder.

" SHITE!" shouted the voice of a royally pissed off father.

" I'm doomed." Shite groaned. Trode appeared in the doorway bearing a sword.

" YOU WILL DIE!" He launched into a jumpswing, Shite was defenseless since he was immbolized by the still sleeping princess. Shite closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow when he heard metal clashing against metal. He opened his eyes to Yangus blocking the King with an Ax.

" I'll hold em guv! You an the princess make a run for it!" Shite picked up Medea since he was unable to detach her, covered the two of them in sheets(their clothes were missing) and jump over Angel who was rolling on the floor laughing. They were able to get to the end of the hall before Trode came stroming after them with Yangus close behind. The chase continued through out the castle. Shite was silently cursing his luck, Trode was shouting in gruesome detail how he was going to kill Shite, Yangus trying to reassure his guv, Jessica was berating just about everyone, and Angelo following who thought the entire procedure was too funny to miss.

Through all of this Medea was still asleep.

Eventually Shite managed to lose the bloodthristy king in the palace gardens and hid in the tool shed.

" If only Medea would wake up." The guard thought aloud.

" Why don't you wake her up?" Angelo asked from the corner of the Shed.

" I tried already!" Too busy panicking to wonder how he didn't notice the templar. Angelo walked over to Medea and snapped his fingers. The princess' eyes snapped open,

" Where am I?" she asked. " Why am I wearing a sheet?"

" YOU HYPNOTIZED HER?" Shite demanded

" Sleep spell actually."

" I'm gonna kill you!"

" Not if he gets to you first." Angelo remarked, pointing towards the shed entrance where the Trode stood.

" PERPARE TO DIE SHITE!" He charged.

" Father stop! Why are you trying to kill Shite?"

" He took advantage of you!" Medea shook her head.

" Father, nothing happened. I got drunk and Shite carried me back to my room. We didn't do anything trust me." His daughter's words calmed his wrath. Trode sheated his sword and left.

" Thank you Princess, you saved my life."

Outside the shed, Angelo handed Trode a book entitled " How to plan a Broadsword wedding."

There's a scene at the end of the game where the player sees Medea drinking some wine with a happy expression. That's where this idea came from

REVIEW!


	5. Jealous

It was happening again.

It had been happening with increasing requency ever since they had rescued that...that...girl! Medea snorted at the low top socress that aws oncea gain walking too close to HER Shite.

Medea had nothing against Jessica personaly and was glad to have her along. Without her magic the travelers would have been monster food countless times. But that did NOT entitle her to be so familar with Shite!

Everything had been fine when she first joined. Shite would walk next to her and talk with her while Jessica helped her father work on the alchemy pot. Medea had been worried at first. After all, Jessica had a pretty face, a nice figure and large...assets while she was stuck in a horse's body. Even as a human she was never that big. It was one of things that made her feel inadequate at court as all the other noble ladies of the Tordian court had so many suitors and none of them paid any attention to her. King Trode constantly assured her it was because she was already engaged to a prince of Argonia and for a while she was assured. But everytime Medea saw a courtier stare at her a momment before smooth talking some other, more impressive damsel, her feelings of inadequatcy returned. It was one of the reasons she feel in love with Shite. He never seemed to care how she looked. Even when she was covered in mud from a prank Shite always looked at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her nightmares at the castle and on the road were often frequented by some maid and later Jessica giving Shite a 'Come hither' look, and wrapping him around their finger. Shite was the sweetest boy she'd ever meet but he was still human. As things stood she feared Shite would be swayed to Jessica and turn into her boytoy. She shuddered at the thought.

But then Angelo came along and her fears were put to rest. Althought Angelo was something of pervert, he was dashing and handsome and rommantic. He reminded her of the hero in those rommance novels she used to read at the castle before being cursed. Jessica was always arguing with him and seemingly offended at his manners or lack thereof but Medea could tell from experience at court how relationships like these worked. Angelo would admire Jessica's figure and say so with charm. Jessica would blush from anger and shout at him while at the same time feel flattered by the compliment and exhilerated by the anger. As their love-hate relationship progressed Medea let out a sigh of relief, thinking that Shite was safe from Jessica's clucthes.

She started getting nervous when they defeated Doulmagus and she was still trapped in the body of a horse. Her worst nightmare was that the spell would never wear off and Shite would eventually tire of her, marry someone else, have a family and forget all about her. She knew Shite's loyalty would pervent that nightmare from becoming reality and he would always stay with her. Even if the spell never wore off, the four of them could start new lives somewhere else, just them. With no big breasted stranger to steal her Shite. But still, in the back of her mind, she was afarid.

And then IT happened.

Jessica was possessed by the staff Doulmagus carreid everywhere and it was Shite, not Angelo who saved her. Medea could still picture if she closed her eyes. She was feeding at the Inn's stables when she heard the commotion and ran to see if Shite was ok. She arrived in time to see the climax of the battle. Energy was radiating in the room and causing a storm asthe magical power swirled around the possessed Jessica. Yangus and Angelo had been forced tro the far end of the room but Shite had his sword at Jessica's neck. He removed it and instead cried for her to break free of the Sceptor's power. For an istant she did and begged fo Shite to kill her before she killed him. Shite refused and the Sceptor took over again. That;s when the mage came and released Jessica from the spell and she collasped into Shite's arms. Medea thought he was just being a good friend untill she saw how gently he held her and how he was smiling. Then Jessica started walking next to Shite instead of arguing with Angelo at the back of the wagon.

The old fear returned with a vengance. What was once a nightmare was now becoming plausible reality. Something had to be done to save Shite from his own hormones!

One day as the group was resting Shite sat down on a hill to clean his sword and Jessica sat down next to him. To _chat._ Medea trotted over to their location and snorted loudly at Jessica before laying down between them. Jessica giggled.

" I think Medea is getting protective of you Shite." He blushed and stammered but Medea made no such protests. " Medea, I'm not going to steal Shite. I know he belongs to you." Medea didn;t react untill Shite put an arm around her, she nuzzled against him.

" Princess, me and Jessica are friends. "  
" Listen to them my lady." Angelo called. "He is your knight as you are his princess." He smirked. " It the job of the evil sorecress to make them realize it." Jessica glared and grabbed her staff.  
" I'll show you evil!" Angelo ducked a fireball and smiled at the pair before running from the evil-I mean angry-Sorcress.

Medea smiled as she rested her head on Shite's lap. Jessica was still chasing Angelo and still throwing fireballs at him, but there was smile on her lips. A real smile. She knew that Jessica would never steal her Shite. More importantly, she knew Shite would never let himself get stolen.

I realized I'd been neglecting this fic and I haven't written fluff recently so I decided to solve both.

We all know Medea is eternally sweet and kind but no one is so sweet and kind that they'll let a stranger steal their man.

Jessica does start getting nicer towards Hero after getting possessed BTW


End file.
